


Breeding Ground: Love and War

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The Dragon, She-Hulk, and Red Sonja demonstrate everything is fair in love and war. And each can be destructive. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on February 1st, 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jennifer Walters, Harry Potter/Red Sonja, Harry Potter/Red Sonja/Jennifer Walters
Series: Breeding Ground [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 9





	Breeding Ground: Love and War

**Love and War(Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk and Red Sonja)**

The powerful warrior had been known by many names. Harry Potter. Hadrian Peverell. Har-Zod. The Dragon. But one thing people could call him now was victorious. He stood over the downed form of Red Sonja, having bested her in combat. The red-haired warrior women sat on the ground, humbled, and defeated and prepared for the powerful sorcerer to do anything he wished to her.

“You’ve won.”

“And you know the legends. Anyone who beat Red Sonja in combat, will get to lay with her.”

The nude form of Jennifer Walters, better known as She-Hulk, slid behind Harry. The jade giantess was completely naked and her breasts pressed against Harry’s back. She slowly, but surely worked a skilled hand down his pants and fished Harry’s giant prick out of his pants. She pumped it in her hand, casually pushing it against Red Sonja’s cheek with every punch.

“Yes,” she concluded. “The spoils of war, are yours.”

“I’m going to start with your mouth.”

Twelve inches of cock buried into the throat of the crimson-haired warrior. Harry’s hands grabbed the back of Red Sonja’s head and he pushed a little bit deeper inside of her mouth. His swinging balls hit her at the right angles, and slapped her chin very casually. Hadrian bobbed her mouth up and down to make her cough sensually on his prick as it drove down into her mouth.

“They are mine, aren’t they?” Hadrian said. “As is your mouth?”

“Mmmmm!”

The Dragon pushed all the way into her mouth. Jennifer cupped his balls from behind and Harry turned to kiss Jen on the lips. A handful of She-Hulk’s thick ass pulled her in. Harry switched from touching her ass to squeezing her chest and lowered Jen onto her knees.

The only thing better than driving a powerful and amazing woman to her knees, was driving too. Jen looked at him with lust as she dove down and sucked on his balls.

The power swelled through the body of Harry, brought on by these two gorgeous warriors. Red Sonja slid down to suck on his balls which positioned Harry to fuck Jen’s tight mouth vigorously. He grabbed the back of her head and slammed all the way in to make her cry out in pleasure. He reared back and pounded her mouth with several pushes. His balls slapped her chin and drove her completely wild with pleasure.

“And now it’s your turn.”

Harry switched from one mouth to the other. Sonja to Jen to Sonja again. The two gorgeous women caught his cock between their juicy lips with a kiss. Then their chests edged in to envelope Harry’s throbbing prick and envelope him in a pleasure few men could ever experience. A double tit-fuck with Red Sonja and She-Hulk drove Harry completely wild as he thrust in and out between their chests.

“Paint our chests!”

Jen’s crying moans made Harry vigorously work his cock between their chests. Sonja and Jen shared the head of Harry’s prick and sucked on it.

A tingle spread through Sonja. The fierce warrior spread her legs and allowed Jen to dive down between her. Jen’s skilled fingers worked their magic and sent Sonja pretty much over the edge with pleasurable moans. Her fingers, dipping in and out, drove Jen to the breaking point. She came hard and started to burst all over She-Hulk’s fingers.

Jen slurped down the juices of Sonja and looked up at Harry’s eyes. Sonja just smiled.

“Let us please you. A true warrior deserves to feel pleasure in his moment of triumph.”

“Yeah,” Jen piped up. “And it’s not like we’re not going to get anything out of this as well.”

“Oh, you sure aren’t?”

Harry grunted, the pressure in his loins about ready to burst. The tandem tit offense of Jen and Sonja brought Harry closer to the breaking point. Their soft, pillows rubbed back and forth against him. Hadrian held their heads and forced their mouths to press against each other along with his cock as he worked them vigorously.

The trio felt the burn before Harry’s loins tightened and he exploded all over their faces and chests. The cum spurted into the air and flowed down their amazing chests and beautiful faces like a waterfall.

With surprising power, Harry pushed Sonja down to the ground on all fours. He climbed behind her and rubbed his cock against her sensitive slit. Sonja jumped up, surprised Harry had not softened. He grabbed her hips and drove down to spike Sonja into the ground beneath her.

Jen moved closer and Harry kept her at bay with his fingers. A casual flick her nipples allowed Jen to collect all of the cum which drizzled down. The jade beauty pushed her fingers into her mouth, two and three at a time.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you in a minute. But first.”

The ground shook beneath Harry and Sonja again. Her ass stuck firmly onto the air. Harry smacked down onto it hard and it rippled. With her walls tightening around Harry and threatening to milk every drop of cum from him. Harry pulled back and drilled Sonja from behind.

“Why don’t you get down next to her?”

No reason not to. She-Hulk dropped down onto her knees. Her thick, green thighs spread apart. Harry dove on in and began to eat her pussy out while fucking Sonja. Sonja and Jen turned to each other and kissed each other, very intensely enjoying the other’s mouths when they pleasured each other.

The skilled fingers of Harry pushed all the way down onto Jen’s breasts and then Sonja’s. He moved up and pulled out of Sonja. Both of these fine ass warriors with their fine asses sticking in the air made Harry take some time to enjoy the view. He grabbed Jen’s hips and plowed into her from behind.

“Been a long time.”

Much too long, Jen though. Harry stuffed her so deep and pinned her down with his strength. His hands edged against Jen’s breasts and pulled all the way before he slammed inside of her body. Jen tightened around him and released his prick. She moaned.

“Going to make She-Hulk smash through the ground.”

Oh, Red Sonja turned and decided to entertain herself by driving the face of the Jade Giantess into her body. The view of one of the travelers vigorously pounding the other from behind drove Sonja completely wild with pleasure. Her hands cupped and squeezed her breasts with each thrust driving her completely wild.

The moment Jennifer came around Harry, he could feel a pulse. As much fun as it would be to blast his load deep inside of Jen’s body, Harry held back. He knew the spoils of war would be be achieved, until he held down and bred Red Sonja.

First, Harry needed to finish Jen up. He sped and made her cry out in pleasure. The sheer force of She-Hulk’s pussy was a force that few men had the strength to handle. Fortunately for him, Harry was lucky enough to withstand the force of her gripping down onto him. The faster he plunged down the more Jen’s rippling ass connected with him.

Sonja’s eyes locked over. Harry jolted over and pinned her down to the ground by her arms. The two exchanged a very hungry kiss while Harry moved away. His mouth pressed against Sonja’s neck and he grabbed her legs before he pushed down into her.

“You should be honored. I’m going to breed you. Our daughter will be beautiful and strong.”

The powerful man above her awakened a biological impulse deep inside of Sonja. Her legs locked around the back of Harry’s and she dragged him a little bit closer towards her. He only had one place to go and only to plunge into her. Grabbing her and pushing her deeply.

“Your pussy is getting wetter. You want to make sure I bury this next load deep into your womb.”

“Mmmm! YES! BREED ME!’

Harry just smiled and grabbed Sonja’s legs. He caused the ground to crater beneath them. With She-Hulk sitting casually on the rocks, legs spread, and masturbated vigoriously, Harry had the encouragement he needed to plow into her. The legendary and powerful warrior woman drove down to the body.

The biological impulse to have the strongest child possible drove into Red Sonja. Any man who could defeat her in combat and then dominant her in battle, would be the perfect man to breed her with a child. Sonja’s legs wrapped around Harry’s hips and she pulled her in.

“A little bit closer.”

Oh, Sonja closed her eyes and allowed him to ride her up and down. She clutched him. The desire for his balls to empty inside of her only increased.

She-Hulk came, Red Sonja came, and the Dragon roared to life. He smashed Sonja’s warm pussy and made her tighten around him. He sped up a little bit faster and pounded her until she had been driven completely wild with pleasure. Sonja tightened around him and squeezed his cock.

“I need your seed!” Sonja breathed.

“And you’ll have it!” responded Harry with one more push. “Here we go.”

The ground shook as their bodies connected together. Harry slid deep into Sonja and shot his cum into her. Almost breeding her for certain. Sonja tightened her legs around him and allowed him to spill his cum inside of her fertile womb.

Red Sonja slumped down to the ground. Eyes rolled back into her head. Content as sperm raced into her to fertilize her eggs. Harry sucked on her chest and made her have one more miniature orgasm before he pulled away.

“Don’t forget about this.”

The wanton and needy voice of Jennifer Walters cut through the air. Three fingers, deep inside of her pussy, fingering herself. At least until Harry pulled them out, spread her legs, and plunged into her body.

The rocks she laid on would be crumbled to dust. Just as Jennifer wanted it to be. She clutched Harry and begged for his cock to smash her until the gamma powered beauty was lying in a pile of drool and cum.  
 **End.**


End file.
